Dream of a Wish
by DemonicAngel363
Summary: I'm sorry. The thing didn't want to cooperate with me. :/ Take 2. Dean goes out on a hunt on his own, and ends up in another djinn induced fantasy. Once there, Dean has no idea how he got there, but is willing to accept a certain angel who is more than willing to please. Rated M for smutty smut, and language. ;)


Okay, so Dean admits, he was being pretty damn stupid. He remembered the last time he'd gone after a djinn, he'd almost died. But he knew better, he thought he'd done pretty well preparing himself.

"Sammy's gonna kill me." He muttered, smirking. He wasn't supposed to be out. He was actually on house arrest from the last hunt, where Dean had wandered off and taken on a nest of vampires by himself. Castiel had to come save his ass, but Djinn lived alone. There would only be one, maybe two. Definitely something he could handle.

He creeped inside the abandoned house he'd scoped earlier. There'd been multiple reports of people coming to this general location, their bodies turning up later drained of blood. He picked the lock and slipped inside, listening for any signs of movement. The moonlight filtered through, giving him a good view of the room. He looked around for somewhere you'd stash a body. A basement or attic or something like that. He held the blood soaked dagger close to him, ready. He spun around when he heard a creaking. Half-way up the stairs, there was a frightened looking girl. She couldn't have been more than 7. Her face was streaked with tears, her pretty blonde hair stained with blood, and her dress torn in places.

"A-are you here to s-save me?" She whispered, her eyes wide. Dean was confused. Djinn victims went into a deep sleep. They never got up and walked around.

"Why are you here, sweetheart?" He said.

"T-they have my m-mommy. T-they won't let me leave." She covered her mouth as she started to cry. "Help m-me….please?" The girl must have been taken with her mother. That would explain why she was awake. Not the main target. Was she too small to eat? More importantly, there was a civilian here. He hadn't seen anyone else come in, but easily could have missed it, or a previous victim. Either way, he had to get both the girl and the mother out of here.

"Can you take me to her?" She nodded, hesitantly. "Don't worry. I'll get you out of here. What's your name?"

"B-bethany." She stumbled as she stood, and Dean caught her. She smiled tentatively and let him up the stairs. Her eyes were almost as blue as Cas's, and shined from tears. They rounded a corner, and the girl whimpered, pointing tentatively to an open room, the only one with a light on. Dean snuck forward, blade at the ready. He saw a woman tied up by her wrists, her eyes closed. He couldn't sense anything else in the room, so he hurried inside, and heard the door close behind him. The little girl was smiling, much more wickedly than any girl should ever smile.

"Mother, are you okay?" She asked, hurrying to untie the perfectly awake woman from the post. She smiled, nodding, and caressed the girl's cheek. Dean swore audibly. He didn't know Djinn could have damn children. Still, only the mother and the little girl. Not too bad.

"Good girl. And he's so strong too. Very good. But I think it's his bed time, darling." Bethany nodded and walked forward slowly. Her unnaturally blue eyes started to glow brighter as thin, faint black tattoos wound their way up her hands and arms.

She reached out to take Dean's hand. He brandished the knife, making her pause. Her eyes filled with tears again, and she started to cry. "Y-you wouldn't h-hurt me, w-would you? You p-promised I'd be s-safe." Dean hesitated, lowering the dagger. The little girl pounced with more speed than she should have been capable of, knocking the blade to the floor, and taking Dean's hand in both of hers. "Thank you for helping me, mister." She said, smiling.

"Fuck." Dean swore, trying to get her off. He could already feel the effects of the magic as his vision flickered. He gave a half-hearted attempt to jerk away, but collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

.*.*.*.

Castiel awoke to Sam swearing and shouting. He shot out of bed, and ran to the door.

"Sam? What is wrong?"

"Dean! The son of a bitch is gone again." He said. Castiel frowned. Dean was promised he wouldn't disappear again. He'd nearly killed himself at the vampire nest. It was almost like Dean was _trying_ to put himself in danger.

"Where has he gone this time?"

"I don't fucking know. Why don't you use your stupid angel shit and find him?" Sam's eyes were wide. Castiel knew he wasn't being rude, just very worried over his brother's disappearance. Castiel walked to Dean's room, looking for clues. Dean had obviously gone to great lengths to keep the pair from discovering his absence. The door hinges had been oiled, so they slid soundlessly. Castiel was surprised to find the room relatively neat. There were several newspaper clippings strewn on the bed. Cas picked them up, curiously. They were obviously cases Dean had apparently been deciding between. He set them down and continued looking. There was an open wooden case lying on Dean's desk, along with a jar of thick red liquid he identified as blood.

"Sam!" He called. The brother ran into the room, and Castiel pointed. "What was in that case, and what did Dean want with lamb's blood?" Sam's eyes widened and he swore violent.

"That idiot. That stupid idiot. He's gone after a Djinn. He almost got killed last time. What the hell is he thinking?" He grabbed his phone and dialed Bobby. Castiel listened to their conversation. "Bobby? Have there been any djinn reports in our area?" He asked, hurriedly.

"I dunno, kid. Why?"

"Dean's gone." He heard the older man swear violently.

"The damn idjit. Don't he remember last time he met one of 'em?"

"I dunno, but one of the ceremonial daggers is gone and there's a jar of lamb's blood in his room." More swearing, as well as hurried typing.

"Yeah. Reports of several men entering a house a town or two away, but not coming out. Couple bodies found later, missing a couple liters of blood. I'll text you the address." He hung up. Sam's eyes were wide with fear. He ran up the stairs, and glanced out.

"Dean took his impala. Big surprise. We'll have to use one of the bikes in the garage." Cas didn't like motorcycles, but he agreed. Sam grabbed another silver blade and dipped in the blood before practically dragging Cas along to the garage.

.*.*.*.

Dean woke up, his head pounding, back in his bedroom at the bunker. He didn't understand how he'd gotten there. He couldn't remember a thing from last night. What the hell had happened? He put a hand to his head. That's when he noticed he was completely naked, and definitely not alone in his bed. Completely naked, and completely asleep, Castiel was lying snuggled against Dean, a small smile on his face. Dean felt his face get very red. He tried to untangle himself from the angel.

"Good morning, babe." Cas murmured, giving Dean a soft sleepy kiss. Dean was absolutely too stunned to do anything, and felt his face go redder. He stumbled out of bed, and ran to the bathroom, locking it behind him. What the actual fuck was going on? He glanced in the mirror, trying to calm his breathing. He heard Cas get out of bed, and knock on the door. "Are you alright, Dean?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine. I-I'll be right out."

"Don't take too long." He heard the smile in Cas's voice. "I don't like to be kept waiting, Winchester." He practically purred. Dean choked. What the hell was up with Cas? The angel was normally very reserved. Nevermind the fact he'd been naked in bed with the hunter. He splashed cold water on his face, still unsure what was going on. He eventually came out to find Cas sitting on the edge of the bed. He hadn't bothered to put anything on.

"Jesus, Cas." Dean yelped, taking a step back in surprise. Castiel frowned, tilting his head. His blue eyes were confused.

"What is wrong, Dean?" Dean avoided looking at Cas's exposed body, also avoiding that he was slowly getting turned on by the angel's admittedly attractive body.

"Put some clothes on, Cas." He snapped, trying to distract himself. It didn't work. The angel stepped forward, until Dean was backed against the wall. He could feel all of Cas's body press against his as the angel smirked, and pulled Dean's mouth down to his. Dean went rigid with shock. He felt Castiel getting semi-hard against him as the angel continued acting much too sexual for his species.

"C-cas…" He said, his voice shaking. He tried to push the angel away. Castiel looked up, pouting.

"Fine. But you won't get away with that later, Winchester. Don't think I forgot about last night." Dean felt a jolt go through him, though he wasn't sure if it was shock or desire. No. No no no. He was NOT attracted to Cas. Not like that. He needed to figure out what the hell happened, and fix it.

Cas walked to the opposite side of the little room and pulled on a pair of very tight jeans (when the hell did he start wearing those?) and a button up shirt, seeming to forget to do up the last three. Dean really couldn't help but stare. He may not want the guy, but damn. He hadn't realized how hot Cas was, especially like this. He glanced up and met Dean's gaze. Smiling wickedly, he palmed his crotch. Dean swallowed and forced himself to look away, sifting through his own clothes to find something to wear, settling on his favorite AC/DC shirt and his worn out jeans. He caught Cas staring at him, and glanced away. Sammy banged on the door, loudly.

"Hey, lovebirds. Get out of each other's asses and get your asses out bed. Breakfast is getting cold." Dean was shocked and embarrassed at that. He glanced at Cas, who was smirking, and grabbed Dean's hand, dragging him down to the kitchen.

"Food's getting cold, babe. And I know how you love hot pie." Dean perked up only slightly at the mention of pie, and allowed himself to be towed by Cas. Sam was in the kitchen. He rolled his eyes when he saw Cas pulling a reluctant Dean along.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Being a tease, like always." Cas growled, yanking Dean's hand and pulling him into another kiss. This one Dean had the sense to break sooner, though almost regretted losing contact with him. No. That wasn't right. Snap out of it, he scolded himself. Castiel groaned, and glowered, earning a laugh from Sam.

Breakfast was surreal, even for the current situation. It seemed like everything was normal, except Cas insisted on sitting in Dean's lap, and nuzzled his neck. NO, he was NOT being turned on by the angel's action. After they finished, Sam headed to the showers. Dean tried to stand, but Cas pushed him back down and straddled the hunter's lap. He smirked when he felt Dean's erection, grinding him hips against his crotch. Dean bit back a moan, and tried to push the angel away.

"C-cas. Stop." The angel stilled, and tilted his head.

"Dean. What's wrong?" He asked, not getting up.

"Why the hell are you acting like this?" Dean asked, avoiding his gaze.

"Like what?" Dean let out a harsh laugh, thrusting his hips to explain what he meant. Nope. He definitely did not do that on purpose. Cas let out a soft moan, but then he looked very confused. "I-I don't understand Dean."

"THIS." Dean practically shouting, shoving Cas off him. He winced. He hadn't meant to hurt him. The angel landed on the floor, his eyes wide. "All the touching and kissing. Jesus, What the hell is wrong with you?" Cas's eyes filled with tears.

"D-dean? I-I don't understand. W-why are you treating me like this? Did I do something to displease you last night? I-I know I'm not as," He hesitated, "_experienced_ as you are, but I thought I did rather well." Dean's face flushed. What the hell was the guy talking about? He smirked slightly. "I thought it was generally a good thing when someone else begs for you." Dean just gaped.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cas narrowed his eyes, and stood up.

"Don't tell me you don't remember, Winchester. Don't you dare play that game with me." Cas backed him against the wall. "Don't tell me you're too damn prideful to admit you let me win last night. The least you can do is admit you like it. Being bottom. Being tied up. Being fucked like a whore until you begged me to stop." Cas's gaze was hot. Dean felt his face heat up. N-no. T-that didn't happen.

"C-cas…" He said, but he was cut off.

"Or do I have to remind you? How you finally gave me permission to lead. How I cuffed your hands to the bed, and stripped you down myself? Don't you remember?" Cas murmured, almost purring again. Dean didn't say anything, struggling to accept the arousal he felt. "Remember to I kissed, and bit, and teased you until you were so hard and begged for me? Begged for me to suck you or fuck you? You're so damn cute when you beg. Even cuter when you moan my name with my mouth wrapped around that nice, hard cock of yours." Cas smirked at Dean's expression, and palmed his growing erection. Dean bit his lip to keep from moaning. "You kept begging me to fuck you. You don't remember that? You don't remember submitting to me as I took you completely and fucked you until you screamed my name? You don't remember getting rammed so hard, you couldn't take the pain, but begged me not to stop?" Dean whimpered softly as Cas began grinding against him. He couldn't move, not with the angel pinning him to the wall. "But if you honestly don't remember, Dean," He murmered, kissing and biting at his neck. "I'd be more than happy to remind you. I'll give you everything all over again." Cas continued pushing his hips against Dean's until he was painfully hard. Dean panted softly, and tried to keep from moaning again. "All you have to do is ask, Dean."

.*.*.*.

"Sam, slow down! You're going to get us both killed!" Cas shouted, as Sam did a very illegal pass going a very illegal speed down the freeway.

"Can't. Dean's in trouble. What town was he in again?" Cas glanced at the address Bobby had sent them and relayed the information to Sam. The engine revved as Sam attempted to coax more speed out of the bike.

"How do you intend to save him? We have no antidote. We will have to find and kill any djinn in the area."

"I'll kill anything and everything that tries to hurt my brother." Sam said through gritted teeth. He made another illegal pass, causing Cas to become unsteady and clutch at the hunter to keep from falling. He cursed, something he very rarely did, and told Sam to slow down again.

"It won't do Dean any good if we get killed. Or arrested." He said, pointing out that they were rapidly approaching a city, and would surely get flagged by the police. Sam grudgingly slowed to a more reasonable pace, edging just 5 miles over the speed limit.

"We have no idea how long he's been there Cas. We have to get to him soon. If there's more than one, they'll drain him faster than normal." The panic in Sam's voice was evident. Castiel placed a hand on the hunter shoulder, giving him a dose of calm.

"We should be there within the hour, Sam. He'll be alright." Sam noticed Cas's voice was tense as well, which didn't help his nerves.

.*.*.*.

Dean wasn't actually sure how'd they'd ended up back in his room, or how he'd ended up in handcuffs. Why the hell did they even have handcuffs? Dean stared at the beautiful angel that hovered over him, a wicked smile on his lips. Did he really want this? This really couldn't be right, could it? But then Castiel kissed him with a passion that rivaled something Dean was capable of, and his mind went blank. He tried to move his hands, wrap them around Cas's neck and pull him closer, but they caught in the cuffs, and caused Cas to smirk. Dean shifted, not liking being this vulnerable. Cas straddled him, roughly grinding their hips together, eliciting a soft moan from Dean.

The angel had forced Dean's shirt off earlier, and proceeded to kiss and bite every inch of exposed skin. He nipped Dean's nipples, causing another moan and soft whimper. He had no idea where the angel had learned to behave like this. Cas nuzzled and sucked on his neck while undoing his own jeans, pushing them over his hips. Dean pulled at the cuffs again, desperately wanting to touch this strange, gorgeous angel who couldn't possibly be the same nerdy, clueless angel he'd met before. Cas laughed softly.

"Dean? You don't want out yet, do you? I haven't even gotten to the fun part." Dean watched helplessly as Cas began pumping himself. He had a very irrational desire to wrap his mouth around the angel's cock and hear him moan. Cas noticed the look in Dean's eyes, and smirked. Leaning forward, he undid the cuffs, only to re-latch them behind Dean's back. The angel got off the bed, pulling Dean along until the hunter was on the floor in front of him. "Didn't you want to taste it?" Cas teased. Dean felt himself get hot, but he was unreasonably hard and although his brain was screaming at him that this wasn't right, he really didn't care. He opened his mouth as Cas grabbed his hair, pushing his hunter down until he took in the angel's entire length. Dean gagged slightly, but didn't mind. He proceeded to suck, not really remembering how or why he knew how to do this. Cas whimpered softly, and Dean glanced up to see him biting his lip, his eyes half-lidded. He smirked, pleased to see the damned teasing angel like that.

Dean tasted salty pre-cum from Cas before he was pulled back up and shoved onto the bed. Cas reached over, re-cuffing him to the bed, before yanking off Dean's jeans. His gaze was intense, and sent chills down Dean's spine. He gasped and made very embarrassing noises as Castiel began pumping his cock, and proceeded to wrap his own mouth around it. Dean actually whimpered as Cas worked. He didn't know how the hell the angel had learned that, but damn it felt good. Then the god-damn angel started humming as he took in all of Dean's painfully hard cock, making the hunter gasp and arch his back, straining his cuffs. Cas smirked, stopping, and starting kissing him again. Dean thrust his hips against him, almost involuntarily. He needed a release. He almost begged, but didn't want to give Cas the pleasure. Dean Winchester did not beg.

But Cas seemed determined to drive him mad. He sucked on his neck, leaving bruises, as he ran his nails down Dean's chest. It hurt, but Dean found he really didn't mind. Castiel ground his hips against the hunter's already painful erection and softly bit down on his nipple, earning another strained whimper from the bound hunter.

"Give up yet, babe?" He asked teasing. He smiled as Dean shook his head, panting softly. Castiel straightened and began pumping himself, moaning softly. For some reason, that turned Dean on even more, and he moaned softly, wishing the stupid angel would just fuck him already. His cheeks flushed at the thought. _Th-this is Cas we're talking about_, he thought. He watched Cas tilt his head back as he came, making a mess on Dean's chest, causing his erection to throb. _Yes, and if he doesn't fuck me soon, I'm going to kill him._

Cas panted softly after his orgasm, and leaned down to kiss Dean, biting his lip. Dean thrust his hips against the angel's, desperation and desire clear on his face.

"Did you want something, Dean?" Cas asked innocently. Dean could feel him starting to get hard again as he continued to kiss and bite and play with Dean while the helpless man whimpered and writhed underneath him.

"F-fuck, Cas." He panted. "Fuck me already." Cas smirked, and continued to tease him.

"And if I don't?"

"Damn it all, Cas. Just fuck me already." Dean moaned loudly. His cock throbbed painfully. "P-please…"

"Well…since you asked so nicely." He grabbed some lube, and hitched Dean's legs onto his shoulders. Dean gasped and whimpered in pain as the angel thrust into him without bothering to prep him at all. Cas seemed to falter as he saw the pain on Dean's face. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked. In response, Dean thrust his hips against Cas's cock, earning a surprised moan from the angel. He smiled and began to thrust against him. He grabbed Dean's erection, pumping it at the same rhythm as he fucked the hunter. Dean moaned loudly, begging Cas to go faster, to which he obliged. When the angel hit his prostate, Dean almost screamed, and arched his back, yanking at the cuffs.

"F-fuck, Cas." He panted. He was so close to the breaking point. Castiel continued to pound his prostate, and pump his cock, driving him absolutely crazy. "C-cas…oh god…I-I…" He arched again, "C-castiel!" He nearly screamed as the angel slammed into him again, causing him to have the most intense orgasm he'd experienced. The angel moaned as he came inside the hunter. He slid out slowly, laying on top of Dean, both panting and slick with sweat.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Cas said, his eyes bright. Dean shook his head, not trusting his voice. "Thank you." Dean jolted, and looked over. Castiel's eyes were the same unnatural blue. Dean shivered, even though he wasn't cold. Why did he have bad memories of blue eyes? He tried to shake of the spooked feeling he felt as Cas undid the cuffs and he wrapped his arms tightly around the angel's waist.

.*.*.*.

The bike screeched to a halt at a gas station just inside town. Sam has never visited this town, and he needed a map. Cas thought it would be best if he went in, since the hunter was still wide eyed and panicky, pacing back and forth in front of the stopped bike, impatient to move, unable to rest when his brother was in danger. The checker inside glanced out at the tall, long haired man pacing in front of the motorcycle, and raised an eyebrow at Castiel as he walked in.

"Your boy need another hit, man?" He asked. Cas tilted his head, confused.

"No…I do require a map of your town though, or directions if you would give them." The cashier did not look convinced that Sam wasn't high, but shrugged.

"Where you headed to?" Castiel pulled up the address they were headed for, earning a low whistle from the man. "What kinda shit you into if you're headed to that old ghost house?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Haunted. That place's a hell house, it is. People go in, and turn up dead a week later. Their wives thought they'd seen some sort of blonde chick upstairs, and swear they heard a girl crying. Every time the police went in though, no trace. I don't think it'd be the best place for you boys."

"I appreciate the concern, but I would like to know how to navigate to this address, if you would be willing to tell me." The man shrugged and gave him directions. It was only 15 minutes away.

"Your funeral." Castiel ignored him and went back outside. Sam had the bike running again before he got there. Cas gave him play by play directions as they sped toward the house, Sam utterly disrespecting all speed limits once again.

The bike screeched and almost flipped over when Sam saw the impala in front of the destination house and roughly braked. Cas cursed again, as he gripped tight to keep his balance.

"That's it. That _has_ to be it. Look, there's a light on upstairs. Let's go." Sam rushed off the bike, but Cas grabbed his arm.

"Careful, Sam! We're no use to Dean if we get caught too." Sam looked ashamed.

"I suppose you're right, Cas. I'm sorry." Cas nodded and walked up to the house, listening intently. Sam picked the lock and they slipped inside. At first, Sam was confused. This house seemed to be inhabited. The TV was on, and he heard voices upstairs. Cas held a finger to his lips and they listened.

"Mommy? I'm hungry again."

"Again, Bethany? It's only been two hours."

"Please, mommy? Pretty please. I caught him." Apparently, the girl's mother sighed and agreed, because they heard her squeal in delight. They heard footsteps upstairs and quickly hid. A little blonde girl, no more than 7, skipped down the stairs, with a glass of red liquid she was drinking through a straw. Sam felt his stomach twist. A kid? Did djinn even have children? He flashed back to the mother-son pair that attacked Charlie, and acquiesced. So _that's_ why Dean got himself caught. Against one, he'd probably be fine, but Dean has a soft spot for kids. The girl stopped near the bottom of the stairs, staring at the door, she looked around, her eyes bright. Then, to Sam's amazement, she started to cry. She dropped her cup, spilling the liquid, and started to sob. She collapsed down the stairs, her white dress turned scarlet. Her blonde curls became disheveled. She looked so heartbroken.

Sam felt Castiel shift beside him, and glanced over. The angel's eyes were fixed on the girl, and he obviously wanted to go comfort her. Sam grabbed his arm and shook his head. The strange girl continued to sob. They became more heart-wrenching. They heard a pause upstairs, and footsteps. The girl looked up to the top of the stairs, apparently to her mother. Sam cursed softly and began to move as the footsteps started down the stairs. As soon as he spoke, the crying ceased. He glanced over to see the little girl's eye fixed on him. They were a beautiful, piercing blue.

"Bethany?"

"Mommy. I'm hungry." She said, not taking her eyes of Sam.

"Okay, darling. Go get some food." The mother apparently knew what the girl's crying fit meant, as she did not question the girl's spilled drink, or her ruined dress, or her sudden stop.

"Mommy, help me, please." She glanced up for a second, and Cas pulled on his arm. They hurried through the kitchen, obviously unused, and slipped into the living room.

"So, two? That shouldn't be too bad, right?" Cas still looked unsettled by the girl.

"Dean must be upstairs, where the mother was." Sam nodded, then cursed as he heard the little girl's voice again.

"You go get him, I'll distract these two." Cas looked uncertain. "Trust me, a little girl and a mother? Besides, I only have one blade. I need you to save Dean." Cas nodded and strode to the other door out of the living room, which led into the main hallway again. He slipped away as the mother opened the door to find the intruder poised to attack. Sam gaped, because the mother was almost completely naked, in only a short night-dress.

"Bethany?" She murmured to her daughter. "You are a very good little girl." The child smiled brightly, and both of their eyes began to glow. Sam hoped he could take them.

.*.*.*.

Castiel helped Dean to his feet, kissing him roughly as he did.

"Can't you mojo us clean?" Dean asked.

"What's the fun of that?" Cas asked, smirking, and led him to the bathroom. "Besides, what if I need your help?" He asked innocently, batting those beautiful blue eyes of his. Dean laughed, rolling his eyes at the ridiculous angel.

The shower was very warm, although they got very little actual cleaning done. Dean thought the shine of Cas's chest, slick with water, and his dark hair dripping was so fucking hot. He pinned the angel against the wall, kissing him roughly. The angel bucked beneath him, whimpering.

"I don't think so. It's your turn to be the whore." He smirked and began to kiss the angel, nipping his lips and his ear and his neck. Cas moaned softly as Dean continued to explore his body, both with his hands and mouth. Dean smirked as Cas tried to pull him back into a kiss and pulled away, grabbing the soap and beginning to lather up the angel. He was very, very turned on by running his hands over every inch of the angel's body, making his skin slick. Castiel whimpered as Dean rubbed him all over, and groaned when he started pumping his already hard cock. Dean grinded his hips against the sexy angel's, loving the needy sounds he made. Cas started to get grabby, so Dean grabbed him, and pushed him facing against the wall.

"You think you'll get away with what you did before?" He growled softly in his ear. Cas shivered and whimpered softly. Dean smiled, and grabbed the man's hips, before thrusting into him. Cas shouting in surprise, that turned to a moan. Dean banged him against the wall, not letting him move, as he drove into the angel's tight ass as hard as he could. Reaching around, he began pumping Cas in time to his thrusts, feeling the angel tremble as Dean fucked him harder than ever. Before long, they were both hit climax, and Castiel almost collapsed when Dean released him. He stood up shakily before wrapping his arms around the hunter and kissing him with such force, Dean was off balance. They shut the water off and dried off. Castiel smiled.

"I love you." Dean froze. He honestly had no idea how to respond. Yes, he'd just fucked the angel twice, and very much enjoyed it, but this? Dean looked at Castiel, his eyes went wide when Dean didn't respond, and his cheeks flushed. "M-my apologies. I d-didn't mean to –" He was cut off as Dean kissed him.

"Fuck, Cas. I-I love you too." He stammered. He rarely ever said those words, but fuck it. He couldn't help himself. "I've loved you for so goddamn long." Cas's smile was radiant. They kissed then Cas glanced at Dean, his beautiful blue eyes bright, and said, playfully.

"Thank you for helping me, by the way." Dean froze. He felt like he'd been punched. Cas's eyes went wide as Dean stumbled. "Are you okay?"

"Y-you're not real?" Dean said, his eyes wide. Cas's words had slammed him back into reality. The little djinn girl. How could he be so stupid? How could he have forgotten? He felt tears prick at his eyes. No. Fuck no. He never cried. That was one thing his father had managed to beat out of him. He. Did. Not. Cry. Cas's expression went very somber.

"Of course I'm real, Dean." He said, touching his cheek softly. "Please don't leave me." Dean shoved Cas away roughly. A look of hurt flashed across his face, but it didn't matter. He wasn't real. NONE of this was real. Just a stupid fantasy created by the fucking djinn poison. His eyes pricked again and he turned and punched the closest thing, which happened to be the bathroom mirror. It shattered, cutting his hand.

"Dean! No!" Cas said. No, not Cas. That wasn't his angel. It was pretend. Pretend-Cas took his bleeding hand, healing it. "Dean. Please don't do this. Please don't leave me." Dean couldn't help it. The helpless, broken look in that beautiful face was too much. He felt his eyes fill with tears as he screamed at the pretend Cas.

"YOU'RE NOT REAL! None of this is real!" He tried to shove him away, but the pretend angel kissed him instead.

"Don't cry, baby." Another gentle kiss. "Please don't cry. You don't have to leave." Dean shoved him away, and eyed one of the biggest shards of glass. Pretend –Cas followed his gaze. "NO!" He shrieked as Dean picked it up, his hands shaking.

.*.*.*.

Castiel ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He had to get to Dean, get him to safety, and then he could help Sam. He found Dean in a bedroom upstairs. Unlike Sam's account of last time Dean suffered from a djinn attack, he was lying on the bed, and completely naked. Cas bit his lip as he noticed Dean's erection. Whatever fantasy this djinn had placed him in, he obviously liked. He stepped forward hesitantly. He really shouldn't. It would be very rude of him to pry into Dean's fantasy. But he couldn't help himself. He touched the hunter's forehead and gasped, almost breaking contact, as the first thing he registered was himself. He didn't comprehend what he was seeing at first. Dean had him pressed against the wall, seemingly just out of the shower, and…was kissing him rather forcefully. He yelped in surprise as the emotion of the scene slammed into him. He felt all of Dean's passion, and desire, and lust, and…love? He barely made out Dean saying the words "I love you too."

Cas couldn't bring himself to break the link, so he watched, and was shocked to see Dean break the djinn's hold on him a second time – according to Sam, he'd done it the first time as well. But left him heartbroken as he saw how. Something the fantasy Castiel said must have triggered a memory, and a wall of sadness slammed into him. Dean began to cry, something Cas had never witnessed, and he punched the mirror, injuring himself. He felt Dean's absolute heartbreak, as he argued with the fantasy Castiel. He flinched, breaking contact, as he saw Dean pick up a rather large shard of mirror and stab himself in the stomach.

Dean jerked away, with a shout. He was crying, and as he saw Castiel standing over him, he let out a sob. Castiel was still shocked from what he'd seen, but he couldn't stand to hear Dean cry. He put his arms around his hunter. Dean stiffened, and Cas worried he'd done something wrong. Then Dean surprised him by throwing his arms around Cas's neck, still sobbing.

"Shh. It's okay, Dean. It's over. You got yourself out." Dean jerked.

"Y-you're real?" He asked, his voice cracking. Cas tilted his head, and nodded. Dean let out another sob, holding tight to Castiel. After the fit ended, Dean wiped his eyes, and then noticed something.

"Why am I naked?" Cas blushed deeper.

"The djinn seemed to enjoy your fantasy as much as you did." Dean's eyes widened, and he went very, very red, but his eyes flashed angrily. Castiel handed him his tan trench-coat, since his clothes were nowhere to be seen. He smiled awkwardly and thanked the angel.

"Where's Sammy?" Cas yelped in surprise. He'd forgotten. He was so stupid.

"Downstairs. With the girl and the mother."

"YOU LEFT HIM ALONE?" Dean screamed, grabbing the blade from where it'd fallen when he'd fainted, and bolting. Cas ran after him. He heard sounds of a fight, and a little girl crying. He burst in just in time to distract the female bitch from getting his brother. She looked around in shock to see her plaything awake. Dean glared at her, furious, and lunged. He vaguely heard the little girl shriek, but a flash of light and she went silent. Dean pinned the bitch to the floor and plunged the blood soaked blade straight through her chest. Her eyes went wide and she went limp. Dean turned to see the little girl's eyes burnt out and Cas helping Sammy to his feet.

"You okay, Sammy?" He asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah. Uh…Dean…What are you wearing?" He glanced at Castiel, raising his eyebrows. Dean flushed. M-maybe Sam would be as cool about it as he was in his dream. Luckily Cas saved him.

"The mother had taken his clothing. It seemed she enjoyed…err…playing with her food." Sam's eyes widened as he understood.

"I need to go home and scrub myself 20 times to get rid of anything that bitch gave me." He took a step and collapsed. Now that the adrenaline had passed, he realized how weak he was. Castiel caught him, and steadied him. He groaned as his head spun, and he felt sick. He should have known it'd be like this. Same thing happened last time. The stupid bitch had drained him while he was out.

"Take it easy Dean, you've lost a lot of blood. You need to rest and replenish yourself." Cas helped him stand, wrapping an arm around his waist to support him. Dean tried not to react at the contact. Sam just raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Cas, you good to drive Dean home? I have to take the bike back." The angel nodded.

"Bike? You took a motorcycle here? Sammy, you don't even know how to _drive_ a motorcycle. What the hell?" The brother shrugged as Cas shot an accusatory glance.

"I learn fast." He smirked and walked out. Cas helped Dean to the impala and Dean reluctantly handed over his keys. They followed Sam home, since he was driving a much more reasonable speed now. Dean kept glancing at Cas.

"C-cas?" Dean said, tentatively.

"Yes, Dean?"

"W-when I was out…did…I mean I know you can, it's just…you didn't…see…anything that was in my head…did you?" Dean groaned when Castiel's cheeks went red, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"I-I apologize Dean. I did not witness very much. Only the end. Y-you seemed quite upset." Dean bit his lip, wondering if he could stand another heartbreak so soon after his dream.

"C-cas?"

"Yes?" He asked tentatively.

"W-what did you hear? I-I mean…w-when did you start w-watching?" Cas glanced at Dean, he was blushing and very nervous.

"You seemed to have just gotten out of the shower. I could hear and feel and see everything you did." Dean nearly choked, and went scarlet. "I apologize. I truly did not mean to pry. I was just…curious." Cas sounded as awkward as Dean felt.

"D-did you…I mean…I know it was through me….but did you…I don't know…um…like…anything you saw...or…?" Dean bit his tongue. He was so stupid. _Shut UP!_ He scolded himself. He risked a glance when there was no response. Castiel was blushing deeply. He met Dean's eyes.

"Y-yes. I did. Dean? Did you mean what you said?" Dean realized he must be talking about when he'd said I love you.

"Y-yeah. Yeah I did, Cas. I love you. I-I think I always have." Castiel was silent for a long time. Dean was scared and vulnerable. He didn't know why he'd told Cas that. But he was surprised when Cas pulled the impala over, and leaned over to kiss him roughly. Dean froze in surprise, tentatively kissing him back.

"Dean Winchester, you are stupid, reckless, irresponsible, a drunk, and have no sense of your own safety or worth, and you are by far the kindest, bravest, most loving human I have ever met and I love you with all of my being. If you _ever_ disappear like that again, I will personally track you down and lock you up." Castiel growled, his eyes filled with the passion Dean remembered from his dream. His breath caught as he stared at the angel that couldn't possibly be real. He touched Castiel's cheek softly, then smiled. Castiel thought his hunter looked so beautiful when he smiled like that, brilliant and loving and much more angelic than Dean would ever think of himself.

"Thank you, Castiel." The angel tilted his head, confused.

"For what?"

"This." He murmured, kissing his angel, pulling him closer, onto his lap. They'd have to be late to the bunker. Oh well.


End file.
